1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special purpose shot gun ammunition for use by law enforcement and the military and to methods for discharging multiple pliant projectiles reliably and very effectively from weapons. In particular, the present invention provides the ability to discharge a multiplicity of either less lethal or breaching projectiles from weapons at elevated levels of kinetic energy while minimizing the risk of both lethality and collateral damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of 12 gauge shotgun rounds there exists two general categories, especially in less lethal ammunition. The first is referred to by the military as a “point” cartridge or round. This round employs a single projectile and is directed toward and intended to deter a single or individual target. Significant improvement in this technology is disclosed in a related U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,828 B2, of the present inventor, which discloses novel techniques for discharging unitary less lethal or breaching projectiles from weapons.
The second type of cartridge or round is referred to as an “area” round. This round has multiple projectiles and is intended for use against multiple targets or personnel such as might be employed to quell an unruly crowd or a riot. Presently, the universal choice for the “area” cartridge has been rubber buckshot. The rubber buckshot round has approximately 10–12 hard rubber buckshot pellets that are from 60 to 90 Shore “A” in Durometer hardness, enclosed in a standard 12 gauge shotgun shell. That level of hardness is required to enable the rubber pellets to pass safely thru the barrel of the weapon.